There is a need for light weight portable power driven positioning device that will maintain desired position until power is applied to reposition the load.
There have been serious accidents to mechanics working with automobiles because of sudden fall of hydraulically operated jacks. One of the objectives of the present invention is to replace hydraulic jacks which frequently are manually operated with a power driven jack that must be power driven to change positions.
Other objectives include:
a) having a light manually portable unit that may be battery driven that will provide spreading and compressing power and hold in a fixed position; PA1 b) having a unit that will reach a predetermined and manually resettable limit both when the unit is contracting and when the unit is extending; PA1 c) having a unit that will maintain a position even when loaded until power is applied to move the position; PA1 d) having a unit with a top attachment connector means and a bottom connector means thereby allowing use of a variety of attachments to make the unit functional for uses such as: pulling a bearing, pulling pipe together, prying metals apart or prying doors open in cases such as an automobile wreck, lifting special objects such as an automobile engine, mounting in a dolly or jack base to allow manipulation for lifting such as lifting a frame of a car. PA1 e) having a low cost device removably useable to power a manually moveable materials handling unit.
Many other uses may be visualized wherein attachments to the base plate and upper plate of the unit allow use for lifting, pulling, spreading, compressing, etc. Our unit comprises a central unit, battery power driver and controlled with easily attached accessories, fittings, or plates to fulfill all the outlined objects.